Time
by Nowhere and Back Again
Summary: when the clave sends a group of people back in time to retrieve the book of green, a book that had been lost over the years, but then they get stuck in the year 1878, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**so, here i am, posting a new MI story. i hope you like it. i'd just like to thank my wonderful beta, she helped me out a lot, so, thank you! this is something i found on her bio, and i think it describes me perfectly.**

**You can randomly open to a page and know exactly what's going on.**

**Read the book until 4 A.M., then get back up at 7 to continue reading.**

**You write fanfictions about the book.**

**You try to get all of your friends (and everyone else) to read it.**

**You accidentally call everyone by the character's names. (whoops...)**

**Everything reminds you of the book.**

**You quote random lines all the time. (Example:"I Shall Be Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein.") (TMI)**

**You try to do things that the characters do, even though you know you can't.**

**You've gotten incredibly bored in class, and debated on doing something your favorite character can do to escape the class**

**You have pictures of your favorite characters on your iPod.**

You've got a book memorized.

**You've read a book more than five times.**

**You've read a book with 400 pages in less than two days. _(I've done that multiple times)_**

You've planned and prepared a siege on a writer's house because he/she killed a character you like. (I was so mad when Fred died in HP, but I didn't plan a siege. I promise.)

**You've plotted to murder a character and steal her boyfriend. (Clary! I'm sorry but she has to share!)**

**You hate it when someone calls your favorite character fictional**

**You blatantly deny it when someone calls a character fictional (But he's too cool not to be!)**

You check your back every morning in the mirror to see if you've sprouted wings and can join the flock.

You test your hand in sunlight to check and see if you're still (unfortunately) human.

You've closed your eyes and tried to morph into a wolf.

**You've found yourself trying to impersonate a character. (But only when I talk about the book. like, to my friends.)**

**Your idol is a character from a book.**

**now, i'm going to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Shadowhunta213, he encoreges me to write, and is always bugging me for a new chapter. so, this is to you! **

**wow, long A/N, sorry! now for the chapter.**

* * *

I felt the raging winds of the portal. I sped through the blank tunnel as it transported us to London. But, we were going to London 1878, itwould be a big change from bein in New York 2012. Magnus had made a special portal to send us back in time, I was very happy that we didn't have to pay Magnus's terrible prices, since we knew Alec, Jace, and Isabelle from spending the summer at the institute. We were on a mission to receive the book of Green, it had been lost over the years, and the Clave desperately needed it. So, here I was being transported to 1878.

The suffocating blank walls changed to a dull grey sky that questioned whether or not I was dressed for the proper weather. The ground was approaching fast, and the three of us were hurtling towards it.

I saw the first of us hit the ground on his back, followed by the second. Being as cool as I was, I couldn't copy other people, so I landed on my face instead. I groaned and rolled over, taking in the scene around me.

Everywhere I looked, woman in big poufy dresses-frills, lace, tucts, shearing, anything you can imagine that defined the word _girly-_ were parading around. Ugh! Why did we have to come to the age where woman had to wear dresses?! When I looked up, I saw that Ryan- the boy of the group- had long hair. Magnus had told us that there would be some type of change in our body's since we were going back in time, he said it would most likely be the hair, since anything else would most likely erase our beings. I burst out laughing; he just stared at me and asked "What?"

"You, look, like, a, girl!" I said in between fits of uncontrollable laughter. He just looked at me, whilst feeling his hair.

"I hate to break it to ya, but you do to." That wiped the smile right off of my face. I may be a girl, but you try controlling a pack of 5 boys while looking like a one. I stood up quickly and felt a new weight to my head. I felt my black hair, which was usually only down to my shoulders, and realised that it was now down to my butt.

I swore grabbing the dagger I had strapped to my knee. Oh, my trusty dagger. It was black, the hilt looked like it had been woven with pearls and rope, on the end was a black jewel, and the cross-guard was two wolf heads sticking out of the sides.

I quickly grabbed a handful of my hair and cut it using my dagger. Once it was no longer a part of my body, it turned to black sand and blew away with the wind. That was… bizarre.

"Ummmmm… okay." Ryan said while looking at my hand like it might blow away in the wind as well.

"Aww!" The third in our party said, "but your hair looked so good long! Now I'm going to have to cut and style it when we get back." She looked pretty happy about that last part; I just rolled my eyes at Elizabeth, my best friend.

"How do I look?" Ryan asked, flipping his hair in the process

"Terrible, cut it now or I thing I might hurl." I replied. He pretended to look hurt, but cut his hair anyway, looking relieved when it was short once more.

We headed towards our destination; the London institute. As I walked, everyone around me kept giving me dirty looks, probably because of the fact that I was wearing pants, and not a dress like girls were supposed to. Back in New York, they offered me an old looking dress like the one Beth had on, but I refused. I would never- no, could never- wear a dress, especially not one of those old uver-large ones.

"Why can't we use glamours?" Ryan asked, obviously uneasy. I gave him my alpha glare, having amber eyes like a wolf's, it made my glare strong.

"You know exactly why." I hissed. He quickly backed away; knowing that if I was pissed off, his face would be my punching bag.

We couldn't use glamours because, unlike Beth and Ryan, I was not a Shadowhunter; I was a downworlder, a werewolf to be exact. Sure, I had Shadowhunter blood in me, but once I had been bitten, it "activated" the wolf inside me. The reason I say "activated" is because my dad was a werewolf, whereas my mom was a Shadowhunter.

I hadn't known my dad was a werewolf until I became one myself. Then I found out that my dad was not Jack Bloodrose ,as I had thought, so I abandoned his last name and took my mom's instead, Knightshade. I would have taken my dad's, had I Grown up with him. My dad's name is L-

"Dude! You walked right past the institute!" Ryan exclaimed, breaking me from my thoughts. That's a habit I have, getting lost in my imagination, it really helps when I don't want to listen to someone. I sighed and back tracked, to where my companions stood.

"I'm guessing this is it?" I said, though I knew I was right, I just liked pissing other people off by asking stupid questions.

"No shit Sherlock." Ryan retorted. I glared at him and he shut up, that was probably one of the smartest things he's done all day.

I walked up to the door, asking the angel Raziel for entrance. Like I said before, I was born with Shadowhunter blood, which made me able to enter the institute without someone opening the doors for me.

When the doors swung open, it revealed an entrance way, as well as a staircase. I sighed, why couldn't elevators be invented yet? I looked at the staircase reproachfully, and then started climbing up it. I quickly navigated my way through the endless hallways, following the smell of parchment and ink, two of my favourite smells in the world, I loved books.

I was nearly at the library when I bumped into someone; he had black hair, and dark blue eyes. The only word that came to mind was beautiful. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, judging by the look of him, he was just as much as an ass as Jace was.

The first words out of his mouth made me instantly hate him. "You're a girl, and you're not wearing a dress… What's wrong with you?" Wow, I was right about the whole ass thing.

I smiled sweetly at him, gave him the finger, and stated "A lot."

I could practically feel Ryan smirking behind me. He passed the confused boy, followed by Beth, who apologized, telling him I was always like this.

I went into the library, and started pacing back and forth. My eyes quickly scanned all the book titles, looking for the one I needed. I knew Ryan and Beth were both looking too, but unlike me, they were standing still whilst searching.

I heard the blue-eyed boy enter the room, and his eyes must have landed on me for he said "Why are you pacing so much?! You look like a dog!"

At that comment, my eyes searched for my companions, and we all burst out laughing. The boy just looked really confused, obviously not realizing why we were laughing.

"Why are all you guys laughing? Did I miss something?"

Now, being the idiot that he is, Ryan had to make a smartass comment.

"Wow, your brain must be small to not know what's going on."

At that, the beautiful boy punched Ryan so hard; he slammed into the opposite wall of the library. I started laughing even harder.

That was when a book fell off the shelves, and into the Ryan's hands. I stopped laughing abruptly, took two steps closer, and knew my assumption was right.

"Thank you." I said to the boy.

The book Ryan was holding in his hands was the book of green.

* * *

**just to let you all know, shadowhunta213 is Ryan. Elizabeth, is one of my best freinds.**

**if any of you out there is like me, and you create a character whenever you read a book series, and you would like me to include your character in this, then review or PM me about them and i will be sure to put them in.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay guys, this is un-edited, so I'm sorry for suckish chapter. Now, anyone who reviews will get free cupcakes! Also, check me out on , I'm Tenebris_Unum.

* * *

I crossed the room in two strong strides, quickly going over to where Ryan was.

"Give me the book!" I said, feeling very happy we got the job done so fast.

"What? You don't trust me?" Ryan asked, faking innocence. I just gave him my don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-tear-your-head-off look, and he quickly handed the book over to me.

"Thank you." I took the book and carefully placed it in my nap-sack. "You guys ready to go?" I asked, although we were going whether they were ready or not. I was not spending any more time then necessary in this crazy age.

"Yep." Beth replied, popping the 'p'.

"I was just getting comfortable!" Ryan complained, crossing his arms and huffing like a little kid. I just rolled my eye's, if he wanted to stand here and complain, I'd gladly oblige to leave him here.

"Fine, Beth and I will go back, and you can stay here. How does that sound?"

"Leaving? Where are you going? Do you really think I'd let you steal that book? I'm not going to let you leave without a fight, and believe me I would win." The boy sputtered. I forgot that he was in the room, and so my face probably looked really attractive right now as I stared at him in confusion. Then what he had siad regestered in my mind. I started laughing like a maniac.

"Dude, you broke her! Not cool man." Ryan whisper-yelled, but I still heard him with my weird wolfy-senses. I just chose to ignore what he said.

"You-" hahaha "really-" hahaha "think-" hahaha "that you-" hahaha "could beat-" hahahaha "me-" hahahaha "in a fight?" I asked, my speech constantly interrupted by my uncontrollable fits of laughter at the thought of someone trying to beat me in a fight.

"Darling, I know I could beat you." The blue-eyed boy told me.

I burst out into more laughter just after I had finally caught my breath. At this moment in time, I was rolling on the floor I was laughing so hard. I may've looked like an idiot, but I really didn't give a shit. Somebody thought they could beat me in a fight! Ha! Hahahaha! That just tickled my funny bone.

"Is she okay?" The boy asked, "Mentally I mean."

"Nobody really knows." Ryan replied with a shrug.

I finally stopped laughing and stood up straight once more. I wiped tears from my eye's as I chuckled softly still thinking about what the boy said.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked him.

"Angi! Use your manners!" Beth scolded me.

"My name's Will. Will Herondale. Please give me the book back." The boy-Will- told me.

"Nope, sorry Will, but you aren't getting this book back."

"Come on Angel!" Will yelled. I just stared at him in shock. How did he know my name was Angel? I never let anyone know! The only person who knew was Ryan, Beth, and my pack members.

"Why did you just call me angel?"

"Well Angel," Will started, sarcasm dripping off his words. "It's called a nick-name."

I almost sighed in relief, he didn't know my name!

"Now, give me the book!"

I rolled my eyes, he was never getting this book. "Nah, I'd rather not."

"Give me the damn book!" He looked rather frustrated, it was funny to watch.

"You're going to have to fight me for it." I told him in all seriousness.

"Fine!" He spat, right before he lunged at me.

My reflexes were quick, and I side-stepped right as he was about to come in contact with me. Will slammed into the library wall, but got up as quickly as he went down. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his wrist, and in one awesome ninja move, had his wrist twisted behind his back. I made him go down on his knees, "Surrender?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to fight him anymore.

He grumbled something under his breath that sounded something like _I surrender. _ But I was evil.

"What was that?"

"I said, I surrender." Will repeated, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. I let him up and he glared at me, his look said _this isn't over. _

Smiling sweetly, I looked at beth, "Where is the weird object Magnus gave you?"

"Oh, just a second." She started digging around in her pockets before saying "Aha! Here it is!"

"Good, please give it to me." Beth handed me the small device. It was blue, and looked like and IPod. I picked the time we wanted to go to,-2012- the place, -New York- and clicked the 'travel' button.

There was a burst of blue sparks, and an electric blue portal started to form. I breathed a sigh of relief. I would be home soon!

It seems I spoke too soon. Ryan was tripped by Will, and fell into my hand, breaking the device. It fell to the floor with a crash, and the blue portal dissipated until there was only a light, blue fog.

I couldn't do anything. I was stuck to my spot. "That was our only way home." I whispered, still unable to believe it.

How were we going to get home?


End file.
